


Where is My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection from prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of all of these~

_I thought I’d always be alone. Living in the shit-hole that was my home, it was a struggle to survive everyday, and I had no time. No time or desire to allow anyone to get close. No one loved me, no one cared, and it was easier that way. It was easy to run away, hide and suppress any emotions or feelings. For being called a brave person I truly am a coward._

_Even when I had escaped the stifling underground, I kept my walls up. It was so_ easy _to be alone. When I was in Hell, the bodies surrounding me made me feel no different than when they were alive. Walls of blood and bone and gore, built upon years of my unforgiving life, were never cracked, never broken. But then you…_

"Levi?"

Levi blinks once, twice, and Erwin’s face comes into focus, laying beside him. His hand languidly strokes his arm, slightly tickling the small hairs.

"Hmm? What is it, Erwin?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Levi answers, "I was just thinking". Erwin chuckles and presses a soft kiss to Levi’s cheek.

"Okay, I was just checking. You looked miles away."

Levi smiles and turns away, feeling Erwin spoon up behind him. His hand presses against Levi’s chest, on top of his heart. 

Erwin’s breath cools the back of Levi’s neck, and Levi wishes he’ll never be alone again.


	2. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #23-Sanctuary (Eruri)

The thunder rumbles with a resounding boom, followed by the ghostly flash of lightning. Erwin wakes with a gasp, eyes blinking as the room is lit up. Rain pours down from the sky, a never-ending deluge.   
Erwin sees that Levi is already awake, sitting up in bed. His eyes are wide with fascination, staring out the window at the storm. Another crash of thunder and the whiteness of lightning. Erwin flinches.   
He remembers when he was a child, waking up in tears every time a storm like this happened. His father told him about tornados, their devastating power, and how ferocious storms brought them about. As a child Erwin would always think that him and his family would be swept away in the terrifying winds. He would never be able to fall asleep until the storm had passed, whimpering into his pillow so he wouldn’t disturb his father. He never did.   
The fear is for different reasons now, the rumble sounding like massive footsteps and the lightning like a flash of a signal flare. Erwin can’t help but shake when the storm comes closer, becoming more intense.   
He doesn’t notice Levi is looking at him now, brows creased in concern. Without a word Levi lays back beside Erwin, wrapping his arms around his head, pressing Erwin’s head against his chest. His hands gently stroke Erwin’s hair.   
“It’s okay,” he whispers, “it’ll be over soon.” He shushes in Erwin’s ear and presses soft, comforting kisses to his face. “It’s almost done, Erwin.”  
Erwin can’t see the lightning while in Levi’s embrace. He falls asleep with the rain pouring down, the sound of the storm not disturbing him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, critiques, and suggestions are always welcomed~  
> If you liked this you can follow me @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #13-Monster (Eruri)

"They were people."  
Levi’s standing at Erwin’s bedside, hands curled into fists. His body shakes and his face is a breaking mask, fear filtering through the cracks. His eyes are wide, panicked, staring at Erwin, and Erwin can’t stand the way he looks at him, like he’s Levi’s salvation.   
“They were people, Erwin,” his voice trembles, “I've been killing innocent people up until now.” Erwin stares at his hand resting in his lap. His stump throbs.   
“If I've been killing people then what does that make me?” His voice has become desperate now, a hand reaching towards Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin doesn’t respond, gaze stubbornly fixed on his lap.   
“What does that make me,  _Erwin_ _?!_ ”  
Erwin turns at that, and snaps out, “stop it, Levi. You aren't the only one who has killed titans.” He quickly looks away, stares at the corner opposite to Levi.   
He doesn’t look back when he hears Levi’s hurried footsteps and the slam of the door.


	4. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #20-Little Talks (Mikenana)

It wasn’t scary when he was around. Mike always knew the perfect time to come up to Nanaba, place his large warm hands on her shoulders, and reassure her. He would promise simple little things to her in his calming voice.

"When this is sorted out let’s take a couple days off. Just you and me, okay, Nanaba? We can go to that nice restaurant you like. I’ll even pay," he told her, still calm, even though the titans had probably broken through Wall Rose. From on top of the tower they could see them approaching, but Mike had smelled them first. When everyone rushed to leave Mike had held her back, the warmth from his hands spreading down her shoulders.

"Okay," Nanaba replied, "we’ll do that. When we get back." Nanaba was strong, her voice never betraying her fear.

Mike smiled and nodded, turning towards the rest of his squad. He gave them a talk, too, but not as personal as Nanaba’s.

It was these little talks that gave Nanaba another reason to come home, fight harder.

* * *

She watched as Mike rode away from the rest of the group, telling them to go on without him. He was going to distract the titans so they could escape, and was strong enough to kill them all, Nanaba knew.

She wasn’t worried. Mike would come back. He had promised a date, after all.


	5. I'm Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4-i'm coming home (eremin)

Armin pulls Eren from the Titan’s neck, the red flesh and muscle clinging desperately to Eren’s form. With a sickening noise the insides of the Titan finally separates from Eren, and Armin falls back holding Eren in his arms. Eren’s hot, burning with fever, and Armin feels the heat build sweat on his own body. Eren’s conscious and lucid, but his eyes are heavy with exhaustion and sweat rolls down his own face. 

"Armin…" he murmurs.

"Y-yeah?" Armin shakily replies.

“‘m glad you’re okay…” he trails off, falling into a tired rest. Armin sighs, and brings Eren closer into a hug. He feels tears prick his eyes and can’t wipe them away while holding Eren. He presses his face into the top of Eren’s head and lets a few tears roll down his face, into his hair.

"You shouldn’t be so concerned," he whispers tearily, "I’m glad  _you’re_ okay, stupid.”

Armin holds Eren’s hand as he’s put in the stretcher and taken to the hospital, the feeling of his pulse enough to carry Armin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, critiques, and suggestions are always welcomed~  
> If you liked this you can follow me @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/


	6. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7-clarity (eruri)  
> this is my favourite so far

Erwin falls to the ground, his breath leaving him as his back connects with the dirt. The blood from the gouge on his forehead blinds his right half of his vision, and his back aches from the impact. His horse lands beside him with a resounding thud, its back broken in two from the powerful swatting hand of the Titan. Erwin rolls to his side, struggling to stand up when the terrifying boom of the Titan’s footfall sounds to his left. Erwin freezes and his breath catches in his throat. He’s going to die. The fear grips him and stills his limbs. He can't move and feels the Titan’s hand wrap around his middle and crush the long grass around him. The grass smells sweet and fragrant.   
Suddenly he hears a panicked shout.   
“ _Erwin!!_ ”  
And faster than Erwin can blink, Levi’s digging his blades into the Titan’s neck, killing it instantly. Before Erwin can fall again Levi’s slim hand is grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards him, and they ride on the Titan’s back to the ground.   
Levi uses the momentum from pulling Erwin up to grip him in a desperate embrace, body shaking. Erwin is stunned for a few moments, and feels Levi’s heart beat furiously against his chest, like a frightened bird. Erwin looks down at the same time Levi looks up and watches the blood from his cut drip onto the smaller man’s uniform. Levi’s eyes are shiny with emotion and his lips are parted, as if he’s about to say something.   
Erwin steals Levi’s words before he can speak with a kiss, and Levi’s mouth tells him all he needs to know.   
You couldn't really call standing on top of a Titan, with its steam rolling around you to be romantic, but Erwin thinks it’s the perfect place to be with Levi now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, critiques, and suggestions are always welcomed~  
> If you liked this you can follow me @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, critiques, and suggestions are always welcomed~  
> If you liked this you can follow me @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/


End file.
